


Kankri's best moments

by TW_Cronkri_shipper



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dominatrix Kankri Vantas, F/M, Legit just a compilation of Kankri Vantas quotes, M/M, Multi, Submissive Kankri Vantas, people put me up to this, so many, theres too many kinks in this to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_Cronkri_shipper/pseuds/TW_Cronkri_shipper
Summary: Compilation of Kankri's best quotes in sex scenes, (All by me)





	Kankri's best moments

**Author's Note:**

> Dominatrix Kankri Vantas, private, bdsm, domination, collars, so on, slight footwear worship, branding and scarring.

"Hush n9w dear, I've g9t y9u. I've g9t y9u darling, y9u're s9 pretty like this, falling apart f9r me. Yes just like that, cum f9r me, cum f9r me and 6reak all 9ver my fingers. There y9u g9, such a g99d 69y, such a g99d little human 69y!"

"Cr9nus darling, l99k at this mess y9u made, all 9ver my l9vely new leather heels. Why d9n't y9u 6e a dear and clean up y9ur mess f9r me, with that sinful little t9ngue 9f y9urs."

"D9n't w9rry y9ur silly little head H9russ, th9se cuffs are specially made, yes that's right, n9 matter what y9u d9, y9u can't 6reak them. Yes, g9 ahead and try- there y9u g9. I'm in c9ntr9l n9w, it shall all be 9kay."

"Y9u have pushed me t99 far this time P9rrim. Leaving marks where 9thers can see them. I understand y9ur need t9 feed, but I think fr9m n9w 9n my slurry shall have t9 satisfy y9u until y9u learn t9 6ehave y9urself."

"N9w Damara, tap 9nce when I ask when y9u're g99d, and twice if y9u want t9 pause, and three times t9 make me st9p immediately. Can y9u remem6er that? 9h silly me. Kn9ck 9nce if y9u agree... G99d, n9w, lets 6egin. I want t9 hear y9u scream ar9und that gag I have in y9ur m9uth. I want y9u t9 scream until y9ur tears drip d9wn y9ur face until y9u spill y9ur slurry all 9ver just 6ecause 9f the paddle hitting that cute n99k and ass of y9urs."

"Y9u l99k s9 perfect just c9vered in my c9l9r. I sh9uld make y9u g9 9utside just like this t9 sh9w 9ff h9w much 9f a slut y9u are f9r me, all c9vered in my 6right red, especially 9n 9ne s9 high and mighty hmm? It seems s9 fitting f9r y9u t9 6elong t9 me. S9 degraded like this... I l9ve it."

"Such a naughty kitten. I t9ld y9u y9u d9n't get y9ur straw6erry cream until AFTER dinner, 6ut n9, y9u just had t9 6ury y9ur dirty little face int9 my n99k early. And while I was 9n the ph9ne t99, y9u naughty little 9ne. 6ut y9u kn9w I can't stay mad at y9u, n9t when y9ur face is tinged red and y9ur eyes are s9 6l9wn wide in need. S9 why d9n't y9u take d9wn my 6ulge like a g99d little kitty."

"Aww, kitten, y9u've made such a mess 9f y9urself, mewling like that f9r me, its s9 cute! That t9y must be driving y9u crazy. Which t9y is it? The vi6rat9r in y9ur n99k, 9r the red jeweled plug in y9ur ass. 6e h9nest, I w9n't judge y9u... 9h its the vi6rat9r? Cute... 6ut y9u kn9w this is t9 train y9u t9 cum fr9m y9ur ass, s9 n9w that y9u're 9n edge, let's put that vi6e in y9ur ass, h9w d9es that s9und Meu?"

"N9w dear, if y9u keep cl9sing y9ur thighs I shall have t9... 9h well kn9w y9u've d9ne it. I'll have t9 cuff them apart, I want a perfect sh9t of that n99k and ass dripping my c9l9r... n9w smile 9r well, m9an f9r the camera."

"N9w this may sting, 6ut remem6er, this is 6ecause y9u acted 9ut 9f turn and t9uched with9ut permissi9n. I think ten swats shall 6e appr9priate, d9n't y9u? 9h silly me, y9u can't talk right n9w, n9t with that l9vely red gag in y9ur m9uth."

"I shall n9t lie, the feeling 9f 6urning flesh is never a pleasant 9ne, but after this, we shall have n9 m9re... incidents like t9day? It's my fault h9nestly, I never left any permenant way t9 remind y9u wh9 y9u 6el9ng t9, s9 such acti9ns are t9 be expected... h9wever fr9m n9w 9n, y9u will kn9w that y9u, y9ur 69dy, mind, s9ul, y9ur very 6eing all 6elong t9 me."

"N9w that y9ur 6l99d is dripping like that dear, h9w a69ut I lick it all up~ yes that's right, whimper f9r me, y9u kn9w h9w I ad9re th9se pathetic n9ises y9u make f9r me... unf9rtunately I cann9t risk y9u cumming and infecting the 6eautiful art I have there... s9 that ring will just have t9 stay 9n a few days l9nger... n9w d9n't l99k at me like that, I'll still be using y9u as my 6ucket like usual, y9ur n99k and ass just need t9 take it all f9r n9w."


End file.
